Toy dolls are popular among children. A toy doll that simulates walking increases the play value of such a toy doll. Examples of various walking toy dolls are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,526,456; 3,386,201; and 3,837,114. Examples of toy walking dolls with legs configured to provide skid resistance with respect to a support surface are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,780 and 6,004,185. The disclosures of the aforementioned references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.